


Riverdale Requests: Fangs/Jughead

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Fangs/Jughead Requests always open, you can find my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 8





	Riverdale Requests: Fangs/Jughead

Fangs shifts on the bar stool and Sweet Pea internally groans. Toni smirks holding out a glass for Fangs, she watches his hand shake as he grabs it.  
“Fangs how many times do we have to tell you, the rest of the Serpent’s will not think you’re trying to suck up to him.” Toni assures hm.  
“Suck him off maybe but-“  
“Sweet Pea!” Toni smacks him on the back of the head and Fangs bites back a laugh.  
“Seriously everyone knows the fastest way to Jone’s heart is through the bottomless pit of a stomach. Just buy him a couple days worth of Pop’s and he’ll be all over you; or under whichever- got it, no sex jokes about our two friends.” Toni glares and him and even Joaquin appears narrowing his eyes.  
“Fangs, you’re welcome by the way.” Is all Joaquin says before focusing on getting his usual drink from Toni.  
“For what?”  
“Five minutes.” Joaquin smirks over the rim of his glass.

“Fangs!” Fangs turns slightly frantic when Jughead shouts for him.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“That you had questions about the Serpent laws.” Joaquin nods and Fangs looks over to where Jughead stands.  
“Pop’s; I’m starved.” Fang’s is about to get his bike from where he chained it but Jughead waves him towards his.  
“It’s faster, hold on.” Fangs obeys, trying not to think about how right it feels riding behind Jughead.  
“Joaquin said you have some questions about the Serpent laws.”  
‘Well-“  
“Calm down, I know he was bullshitting me, however, Sweet Pea let it slip earlier that your mom’s not doing well.”  
“Yeah she’s still sick and-“

“We take care of our own Fangs. Your mom included, now; what’s going on?”  
“It’s fine, really she-“ Fangs swallows at the glare Jughead gives him.  
“Don’t lie to me Fogarty.”  
“Stage four, terminal. Lung and Liver. She’s up in Centerville right now, we can’t pay for the next round we-“  
“Hey, whoa, Fangs, Fangs shh, it’s alright.” Fang’s isn’t sure what happened but suddenly Jughead’s sitting nest to him wrapping him in his arms and his Serpent jacket.

“I had no idea it was that bad. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Fangs just shakes his head, trying not to cry. He’s known what it was since middle school; he knows she won’t see him graduate; he’s made as much peace as he can with it.  
“Jesus Fangs, it’s okay not to be okay with that. Christ.” Fangs pales as he realizes he said that out loud.  
“Can we just drop it; please.” Jughead nods but doesn’t move from the spot next to Fangs and they eat in silence.  
—————————————————————————————–

“So that sort of worked? I mean they’re talking more so-“ Sweet Pea elbows Joaquin in the side.  
“Christ that hurt.”  
“That was the point.” Sweet Pea hisses as Fangs walks in.  
“How was detention then?” Toni laughs when Fangs scowls.  
“The only reason he gave it to me was cause he thought I was mouthing off to him; I swear I was coughing!”  
“You got detention?” Jughead hovers by the bar and Fangs shrugs.  
“It’s nothing.”

“Like lunch last week was nothing?” Fangs swallows, he still won’t talk about what happened and Sweet Pea has twenty on it being about his mother.  
“King wants to see you.” Jughead nods to Fangs who cringes as FP steps towards him. Fangs follows both him and Jughead into one of the back rooms.  
“Okay so-“  
“MOM!” Fangs shoves past them hugging his mother who sits in one of the chairs, wrapped in blankets.

“Mom, what’re you doing here? Are you okay? I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t visit it’s just so far out to Centerville and-“  
“Hush.” She runs her hands through his hair for a moment before FP coughs and Fangs turns back to him.  
“We managed to secure pain medication, and health checks with the doctors at Riverdale hospital, so there wasn’t a need for her to be all the way up in Centerville; they’re sending her files down today.”  
“Thank you FP.” He smiles shaking his head.  
“Jughead organized all this; he thought it would be a good early birthday present. We’ll still have a party on Saturday though, if you want.” Fangs nods watching Jughead’s face pink as he smiles.  
——————————————————————————–

“Seriously the plan’s perfect! We just have to like slip a magnet into Fang’s pocket and then get Jughead to spin, or vice versa!”  
“Sweet Pea that sounds ridiculous, how do we know they’ll even want to play spin the bottle; we all know each other, I don’t think any of us want to risk kissing you.”  
‘I’ll have you know I’ve never kissed anyone.”  
“We know, it’s why no one wants to kiss you, you’d be awful at it.” Archie ducks before Sweet Pea can hit him.  
“Hey Fangs we were planning a round of spin the bottle for your party.”  
“How do you plan spin the bottle?” Jughead turns to them. Toni smirks.  
“Well you have the option to pass, but each pass you have to take of a piece of clothing.”  
“So either we kiss each other or we see each other naked?” Jughead arches an eyebrow; Archie scowls.  
‘Well it sounds dumb when you say it like that.”  
“No it sounds interesting, we can also take bets on who chooses to kiss the most, and then who ends up naked first.” Jughead beams and Toni laughs nodding.  
———————————————————————

“What’s that?” Joaquin asks as Jughead shoves something into his pocket.  
“Magnet.”  
“Are you, our wise and good Serpent leader, going to cheat?” Joaquin laughs and stumbles as Jughead shoves him.  
“Awww can out fearless leader not ask out his crush? Poor little snake, he won’t bite, unless you’re into that.” Joaquin winks laughing when Jughead shoves him into the wall.  
“Oh comeon Jones , you know he’s been saving himself for you!” Jughead freezes turning to Joaquin.  
“He what?”  
“You heard me didn’t you? Enjoy the party, loosen up a bit.”

Fangs isn’t sure if he should be happy or not when Toni slipped a magnet into his pocket, he pretended not to notice, assuming whatever outcome they wanted he could always take his jacket off instead of going through with it. He watches the bottle spinning around and around, he’s already regretting spinning it so hard as it seems to be taking forever to slow. As it finally starts to Fangs keeps his eyes trained on the bottle refusing to look up until Toni nudges him.  
“Oh. Um; okay-“ Fangs nods awkwardly andSweet Pea shoves him towards the closet.  
“Go on. Unless you decide not to.” The other person offers no disagreement and Fangs can feel as they step into the closet, shoving the spare jackets aside.  
“Hey Fangs.” He refuses to acknowledge how weak at the knees he feels.  
“Hey Jones.” The stay silent for a moment and its when they hear the chair scraping towards the closet door do they understand.

“Fuck them. This is so stupid, I told them not to mess with anything and they threw themselves into it, stupid fucking magnet.”  
“You got one of those too then?” Jughead half jokes.  
“Yeah, Toni slipped it in my pocket. I guess you know all about the crush I have on you too right?”  
“Well I do now, assuming you know about my crush on you.”  
“Well I do now.” Fangs can’t help but smile.  
“How much do you want to bet Sweet Pea’s sitting in that chair?”  
“Why?” Jughead smirks.  
“I bet we can make him leave it.” Fangs raises an eyebrow but nods. Jughead’s in front of him. Pulling his face in to kiss him; he can feel Jughead’s arm snaking around his waist, walking him backwards until Fangs is against the door. 

Jughead pulls back slightly winking and Fangs smirks knowingly. They stay broken apart for a moment, hearing Sweet Pea shifting in the chair.  
“You sure you up for this?” Jughead mumbles into Fang’s ear.  
“Course, serves him right for putting this on.” Jughead can’t help but laugh when Fang’s steps forward before letting himself fall against the door.  
“Okay so now all you have to do is moan a bit and they’ll totally think-“Jughead’s cut off when Fangs fakes a moan; jughead can’t help how pink his face goes. They both stumble, tripping and falling as the door flies open FP standing looking unimpressed.  
“Listen the Wyrm may not be the classiest joint but I’m not having my son fucking in the closet, go home and do that if you want. Hello Fangs.”  
“Hey FP.”  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
“I was.” He laughs as FP glares.


End file.
